Redwall's Ring
by Warriormaid 3000
Summary: An addition to Crossover. The Lotr baddies have teamed up with those from Redwall. Can the Redwallers join with the Lotr characters to save the world of Redwall. (Read CrossOver first)
1. Meeting

This is the Redwall part of CrossOver that I mentioned. Characters are the same except for me bringing in Eowyn. There is no specific time period in this, they go to different times in the series so I can cover as many books as possible. (This is supposed to take place after Lord of the Rings and the characters have met, so just pretend that I've finished the other one, which I will try to do.)  
  
Eshva Fryestorm- This won't start in Luke's time cause I have to reread the book, but it will be the next time they visit. Thanks for a nice review and your statement about flamers.  
  
Sailor Tiachichi Vegata- Glad you liked my story, sorry about the lousy formatting. Being my first fic, I didn't really know how to do chapters. Now I do.  
  
Frognetz- I'm so glad you liked CrossOver. Mariel and Dandin are my favorite characters too.  
  
Inka the Badger- Thanks for the review. Hopfully this story is also funny.  
  
Don't worry, though. I'll still work equally on CrossOver ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Chapter 1- Meeting of the villains  
  
Tarsmina, Ublaz, Gabool and all the villains from Redwall mentioned in CrossOver are seated at a conference table. Sarauman, Grima, the nine Nazgul and Sauron who is dressed like a punk enters.  
  
Gabool: Whoaaaaaa!!! Sauron, what's with the new look!?!  
  
Sauron: I got tired of the flaming eye look.  
  
Tarsmina: Okay peoples, let's get this meeting going. Needless to say, our middle-earth alliance deal didn't exactly go to well.  
  
Cluny: Well, obviously, I mean we kinda have a biased author here  
  
Sauron: They're all biased. I can't believe I was beaten by two Halflings!!!  
  
Gabool: I share your pain dude!  
  
Tarsmina: Anyways, we think that we should start invading the Redwall world.  
  
Sarauman: How exactly are we going to go between times there.  
  
Cluny: Since the author needed something new to write, she gave us this.thing, that lets us travel between books.  
  
Grima: Where should we start then.  
  
Tarsmina: How 'bout the Mossflower book. I've got one of the best fortresses.  
  
Sauron: Can it accomadate, a huge army and nine black riders that are supposed to be dead anyways? Tarsmina: Sure, I guess. It's agreed then. We start our domination tomorrow.  
  
:: All the villains agree.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!!! More will be posted soon. 


	2. Returning to Mossflower

:: Once again, the Fellowship (including the Redwall warriors) are in my interview room.  
  
Aragorn: We still don't know what your name is.  
  
:: *sigh* you can call me the Warriormaid 3000, I guess. (WM3). Do you want the long story, or the short story?  
  
All: Short.  
  
WM3: A I thought. Okay. All the baddies from the previous fic has reunited and are planning a mass invasion of the Redwall world.  
  
Matthias: Then there's only one thing to do. Let's reunite the Fellowship! *looks around* right?  
  
Mariel: Um. sure, right.  
  
WM3: Okay. then I'll also bring in Eowyn, Eomer, Galadriel, and Elrond just to see what happens.*hands out copies of Mossflower* read these, except for Martin and Gonff, I guess. Meanwhile, Elrond is agreeing to let you stay in Rivendale, not mentioning how Merry, Pippin and Gonff terrorized the place last time.  
  
Gonff: Heh heh.  
  
WM3: Come back tomorrow and I'll transport you.  
  
Pippin: How.  
  
WM3: *glaring at him* through the magic of fan-fic. Bye! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :: Everyone is back the next morning, ready to be transported to Mossflower.  
  
Mariel: Well, it'll be nice to see old Mossflower again.  
  
Dandin: I don't even WANT to get near that swamp again.  
  
:: Grath and Legalos are comparing their arrows.  
  
Grath: We've finally agreed that we're equally good at archery, right?  
  
Legalos: Agreed. I can't wait to see Mossflower woods.  
  
:: Borimer is showing Tagg and Farimer his fixed horn.  
  
Farimer: Boy, Borimer really got busted for that horn.  
  
Borimer: DON'T remind me.  
  
Triss and Eowyn are practicing with their swords, Galadriel and Elrond are reading Mossflower, Merry, Pippin and Gonff are composing new songs, Brocktree, Martin and Aragorn are discussing politics and everyone else is comparing weapons.  
  
WM3: Get ready to be transported to Mossflower, and good luck! * There's a huge flash and everyone lands in Mossflower woods.*  
  
Gimli: That hurt.  
  
Brocktree: I think Brockhall is somewhere over there.  
  
Triss: No snakes, hopefully.  
  
:: Everyone walks in that direction until they see a squirrel.  
  
Martin: Lady Amber! There you are.  
  
Lady Amber: We were wondering what had happened to you and Gonff. Who are those other people?  
  
Martin: Redwall warriors from the future, and people from Middle-Earth.  
  
Lady Amber: I guess they could help CORIM, then. We've been notified by the author, you know. Are there any archers here?  
  
:: Everyone looks at Legolas and Grath.  
  
Matthias: They're probably the best archers we've got here.  
  
Lady Amber: They can join my archers then. Well, I'll get you all back to Brockhall.  
  
:: They all follow Lady Amber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:: Meanwhile, the villains are settling into Kotir.  
  
Tarsmina: My guards will show you to your rooms. Meet back here in 10 minutes to discuss our first attack.  
  
Saruman: *Under his breath* who died to make her queen  
  
Tarsmina: *hearing him* actually, it's a long story.  
  
:: Everyone heads off and reports back after a while.  
  
Saroun: Um. you are aware that there's a huge lake in your basement, right?  
  
Tarsmina: Those woodlanders! They totally wrecked my fortress with the river. Kotir's only back up, thanks to fan-fic.  
  
Saruman: * nods sympathetically* happened to me to. Those dumb ents.  
  
Ublaz: That's cause he's a tree-killer.  
  
Saruman: * Laughs evilly*  
  
Tarsmina: Tree-killer, huh. Well, you are NOT messing with Mossflower. Those woods belong to ME!!!  
  
Gabool: We kinda have to conquer it first, people. Can we PLEASE get started here.  
  
:: Oh, right. * everyone comes to attention. They plan their battle, while outside, Chibb the robin listens.* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:: Back at Brockhall. Everyone is sitting at tables, talking, and eating. Gonff, Merry and Pippin are at one table composing ballads and Mariel, Dandin, Frodo, and Sam are talking about their adventures in Middle-Earth.  
  
Gonff: Now that we're in Mossflower, I've got to sing all my old ballads for you. * They start comparing and writing songs*  
  
Mariel: We've got to convince our author to let us try out all the extreme sports after this. I'd sure love to water-ski down that river after Lothlorien.  
  
Dandin: I know Mt. Doom was supposed to be all freaky and all, but I actually thought it was pretty cool.  
  
Frodo: I still don't get it, though. How on earth was Gollum actually dumb enough to fall in? You'd think that anyone with common sense wouldn't dance around on the edge of an active volcano Sam: I guess he didn't have any common sense.  
  
:: Chibb the robin flies into the room and tells them the villain's plan.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
(As always, plot suggestions are always welcome.) 


	3. BATTLE

Chibb: Okay. Tarsmina's planning to have a three way attack in the morning. Tarsmina, Gabool, Ublaz, Tarsmina, Cluny, and the royal ferrets re going to come from the front into the clearing, Sauron, Sauraman, and the nine wraiths are going from the right, and Sawney Rath, Ungratt, and Grima are leading a force from the left. That will be ten candied chestnuts.  
  
Martin: *to Gonff* I see the cost of a spy obviously hasn't gone down.  
  
Bella: Right. I'll leave you all to plan. (Exits the room, leaving Lady Amber, the Fellowship, Skipper, Éowyn, Eomer, Elrond, and Galadriel to plan.)  
  
Éowyn: I DON'T believe it!!! I KILLED the witch-king!!! How are the wraiths back to life?  
  
Everyone: *in a really corny but sarcastic voice* through the "magic" of fanfiction!!!"  
  
Éowyn: Oh. Right. Well, in that case, I request permission to face off with the witch king.  
  
Triss: Only if I come with you.  
  
Éowyn: You can handle the other wraiths.  
  
Lady Amber: So, then my archers will take the group coming into the clearing, while Legolas and Grath take them from the back. That should take care of them.  
  
Skipper: I'll take my otters and Tagg, Boromir and Farimer to cut off those coming from the left  
  
Matthias: I guess the remaining members of the Fellowship, Eomer, and anyone else who wants to come can take the group coming from the right.  
  
Galadriel: Elrond and I will guard Brockhall.  
  
Boromir: Perfect. What time will we have to be out there again?  
  
Tagg: Early. Get used to it, man.  
  
******** ******* ********** ************ *********** *********** **********  
  
(The next morning. Scene shows Lady Amber and her archers partially hidden in the trees, arrows drawn on their bowstrings. Grath and Legolas wait further in the woods, with loaded bows. Changes to show Tagg, Boromir and Farimer standing among Skipper and the otters, swords and javelins drawn and hidden behind bushes and various shrubberies. Then the scene shifts to show Éowyn and Triss, standing slightly ahead of the rest of the fellowship and Eomer. Everything is totally silent.)  
  
Lady Amber: *whispering to her archers, Grath and Legolas* let's show these villains what we're made of!  
  
(At that precise moment, a cluster of vermin and orcs come charging into the clearing while the leaders, (Tarsmina, Cluny, ect.) stay to the back. A volley of arrows come shooting down on them, while Lady Amber loads her bow again and takes aim.)  
  
Lady Amber: Got them good that time! (Releases another arrow.)  
  
(Grath and Legolas start firing into the clearing, thinning out the ranks.)  
  
Grath: four.five.six.  
  
Legolas: nine.ten.  
  
Grath: eleven.  
  
Lady Amber: Well I'm already on 15, so there!!!...make that 16  
  
Random squirrel: Oh yeah! I'm on 23!!!  
  
Legolas+Grath+Lady Amber: MUST BEAT!!! KEEP FIRING!!!  
  
(Scene shifts to Skipper, the otters, and Tagg, Boromir and Farimer in a similar situation. A vermin swings his sword at Boromir and misses, but smashing the horn completely.)  
  
Boromir: ARRRRGGGG!!! NOT THE HORN!!!  
  
Farimer: Well, finally.  
  
Tagg: Don't worry. I'm sure the "magic of fanfiction" can put it back together.  
  
(At that moment, a bolt of lightning hits the horn and it is fixed.)  
  
Me: Oh yeah!!! It's MY story and I can do whatever I want.well not really.  
  
Farimer: Our author is weird  
  
Me: DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!  
  
Farimer: Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you bring that horn into battle all the time anyways? It's not like it ever worked.  
  
Boromir: Well what about the time when.yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
Tagg: Hate to remind you two, but we're still in the middle of a battle here.  
  
Both: Oh. Right. (They resume fighting.)  
  
(We see the fellowship and Eomer, fighting the remaining orcs and vermin. Éowyn and Triss are fighting, but looking a little disappointed by the lack of ringwraiths.)  
  
Triss: So, I'll just step back, and let you take the witch-king, right?  
  
Éowyn: Yeah, take the other wraiths.  
  
(We hear a nazgul scream, and the nine wraiths appear in the clearing. However, being in Mossflower has clearly decimated their power and Éowyn and Triss take them with no problem.)  
  
Éowyn: (An inch away from killing the witch-king) I am no man!!!...and you're bad enough that even they could get you. (kills him.) Triss, how are you doing? *hopefully* need any help?  
  
Triss: Compared to snakes, these are nothing. that, was the last one.  
  
Matthias: You didn't even face the snakes by yourself.  
  
Triss: Yeah, well I had to face three.  
  
Matthias: Oh yeah???  
  
Triss: Yeah.  
  
Mariel: Really, can't we have this argument sometime else, maybe perhaps never?  
  
(Fighting continues, and the vermin, orcs, and major baddies are finally driven back.)  
  
Martin: *sheathing his sword* Wow. That was some fight.  
  
Aragorn: I'll say. Wonder how the rest are doing?  
  
(We see Grath, Legolas, and Lady Amber picking out reusable arrows after the battle.)  
  
Legolas: Final count.32.  
  
Grath: Same  
  
Lady Amber: Same here.  
  
(They eye each other for a few seconds, then Legolas pulls out an arrow and shoots at a corpse.) Legolas: 33.  
  
Grath +Lady Amber: That did NOT count, and he was NOT twitching. *A/N- TTT special extended DVD*  
  
(Back to the otters, Tagg, Boromir, and Farimer.)  
  
Skipper: Well, you two fight well, considering you're not otters. Tagg, where did you learn that swordfighting?  
  
Tagg: LONG story. One book to be exact.  
  
(The fighters head back to Brockhall. Bella walks out.)  
  
Bella: So, how did it go?  
  
All: Very interesting.  
  
Bella: Okay.well I need to see the Fellowship in my study sometime today. Let's just say it has something to do with a certain mountain and another quest.  
  
A/N-There, I finally got something up. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've had writers block with this fic, and it's finally gone, so I'll be updating faster. Thanks to all my reviewers out there.!!! 


	4. In which fights occur and plot decives a...

A/N: Hey peoples!!! Wow...I actually updated for once...lol. So yeah, anything in astrids will be written with slashes, such as /this/. since doen't seen to recognize astrids or somthing. If anyone knows how to fix that, please let me know:) Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter of Redwall's Ring---

(Back in Kotir…villains are sitting around a dinning table)

Grima: sarcastically Well…let me be the first to congratulate you all on-once again-such a successful battle.

/silence/

Grima: I was being sarcastic, people

Saruman: I liked you better when you were Eowyn's silent stalker

(From across the woods)

Eowyn: I HEARD THAT!!!

All: O..O

Tarsmina: Is that even possible?

Gabool: Plot device, Tarsmina, plot device

All: O..O

Tarsmina: So…I was thinking…

Ungratt: For once…

Tarsmina:(jumps from her seat and pins him to the floor)Say that again...old one

Ungratt: Hey! Just because I'm your uncle doesn't make me old…at least I'm not hydrophobic, pussy cat

Tarsmina: Watch who you call a pussy cat, grey whiskers. I wasn't the one who was whimpering for mercy

Ungratt: OKAY!!! THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW!!! (He and Tarsmina begin to fight: there is one of those big fight dust clouds)

All: O..O

Ublaz: Wow….like the third time we said that. We should make that our motto or something…

Swaney Rath: Shut up….this is too good of a fight to miss…hey, someone bring up the popcorn

(A rat brings up a big bag of popcorn)

Swaney Rath: Wow….hey, you've got good room service, Tarsmina

Tarsmina: Arrrgh…my tail…/smack.pow.hiss/

Ungratt: Arrgh…my headfur…/punch.snarl.smack/

Gabool: So…who're you people betting on… Ungratt or Tarsmina?

Grima: Definatly Tarsmina. She's one good fighter…/sighs dreamily/

All: O..O

Ublaz: Told you that should have been our motto

Saruman: You like the hot fighting ones, don't you, Grima

(From the woods)

Eowyn: I HEARD THAT!!!

Gabool: plot device, once again

Tarsmina: Silence, human. You're next…/smack….bang…hiss/

Grima: /gulps/

(Fight continues while the onlookers watch with enthusiasm. Finally…)

Tarsmina: Pins Ungratt (whispers, ala Lion King) And here is my little secret…_I killed Verdauga!!!_

Ungratt: MURDERER!!! (Throws Tarsmina off him…fight continues)

All: O..o

Saruman: /looks at watch/

Cluny:/ Looks at watch/

Gabool:/ Looks at watch/

Grima: Hey, did watches even exist?

All: PLOT DEVICE!!!

Grima: Oh….oookay….well, in that case,/ looks at watch/

Tarsmina: /pants /Truce

Ungratt: /pants/ Truce

All: /claps/

Tarsmina:/ pulls out a hand mirror and begins straightening her appearance/ Okay…lets get this meeting back on track…where were we?

Ungrat: You were /snort/ thinking /snort/

Tarsmina: Right…oh yeah…./glares/

Ungrat: /scoffety scoff scoff/

Gabool: C'mon guys…this meeting has to have a point to it…

Cluny: Why

Gabool: Because our silent, all-powerful authoress has to keep some sort of story line going to keep from getting writers block again…

All Powerful Authoress: You're one smart rat

Cluny: hah!

All: /glares/

All Powerful Authoress: And since Cluny actually GETS HOW THIS FANFIC'S SUPPOSED TO WORK…here's your purpose…you all decide that you'll attack the goodies by time-jumping and messing up the plot

All: O..O

All Powerful Authoress: WELL SOMEONE SAY IT SO I CAN GET DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER AND GO TO SLEEP!!!

Tarsmina: O..o…I mean…okay, we're going to time-jump…and…yeah, what she said

All Powerful Author: THANK YOU!!! This chapter is officially finished /disappears/

All: O..o


End file.
